


Garroth's Year

by Biologyny



Category: Aphmau's Year - Fandom, Emerald Secret, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Abuse, Garte doesn't respect Garroth, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Misgendering, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biologyny/pseuds/Biologyny
Summary: Oneshots based off an AU i made. Check it out on my instagram [@biologyn.y]





	1. Chapter 1

“You can’t seriously think you’re being sneaky about hiding this, Garroth.”

Garroth tensed up, instinctively pulling his rolled up sleeves all the way down. “W-what do you mean Zane?” Garroth’s voice was shaking, he even noticed it when the words came out of his mouth.

“You think I haven’t noticed you coming home late then not leaving your room until, what, midnight? I’m not an idiot. I know something is going on.”

Garroth started walking back towards his room, “ I don’t know what you’re talking about Zane. I’ve just been busy with baseball is all.”

Zane grabbed the back of his brother’s shirt and turned him around to face him, “You aren’t a good liar, Garroth. If it’s just been baseball then tell me why in Irene’s name do you always come home a word away from breaking down into tears? You think that I believe that’s just from _baseball_?”

Garroth pulled himself away from his brother, “Why does it matter to you? You don’t even like me so why do you care-”

“Garnet?”

Garroth huffed, and walked back down the few steps he had walked up, looking into the living room from the doorway, “Yes dad?”

Garte was typing away at his laptop in the living room, not even looking up as he spoke to Garroth, “Stop arguing with your brother and do your homework or whatever you have from school.”

Garroth rolled his eyes, “Yes sir.”

He walked back up past Zane, “Zane just drop it. Nothing is going on and even if there was it wouldn’t be anything for you to worry about.”

He made his way up the stairs and Zane followed behind, “Garroth,”

Garroth stopped again, “Drop it Zane, nothing is going-”

“I know what you do. I’m not going to tell anyone, but I want to help. Despite what you think I do actually care about people, you included.” Zane turned around and walked back down the stairs. “Keep that in mind.”

Garroth stood where he was, he instinctively held onto his arm. He walked all the way up to his room, still holding onto his arm. He huffed as he locked his door, turned around and leaned against it.

“God damnit,” he slid down till he was sitting on the floor.

Garroth pulled his phone out of his pocket.

A missed call from Aaron.

“Hey Garroth, It’s Aaron. I was wondering if you wanted to work on our project later on if you aren’t busy. If you are then maybe we can call later on and plan something? Alright uhhh, goodbye! I l-”

The voicemail cut off. Garroth curled up into a ball. “Mmmm,” Garroth huffed, “I gotta call him back.”

_Ring ring._

“Hello?”

“Hey Aaron..”

“Oh! Garroth! I didn’t expect you to call back.”

“What made you think I wouldn’t call you back?”

“I um.. Don’t know. Anyways, what’s up? Are you calling about the project?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to go out tonight to work on it. Maybe we could figure something out tomorrow?”

“Yeah tomorrow would be good. Did.. Did something happen today?”

“......”

“Was it-”

“Please don’t say his name.”

“.. I’m sorry..”

Garroth’s voice dropped to a whisper, “It’s not your fault, Aaron”

“I could’ve stopped it though! If I had been there I could’ve-”

“Aaron.” Garroth sighed, “I have to go. I’ll call you later.”

“Wait Garroth I have one more thing I have to tell you.”

“I love you..”

…

…

…

“I love you too.”

The phone beeped as both Aaron and Garroth hung up.

Garroth look down at his phone again and smiled, _‘i love you.’_


	2. Emerald Secret

**“** I’ve already given him a potion to make him love me. Now all I need to do is give him this,” 

Ein held onto a green potion. Another forever potion. 

“This one is to make him hate you.”

Aaron growled, “What do you want with him?”

“I don’t  _ want  _ your freakshow of a ‘boyfriend,’” Ein said ‘boyfriend’ in a mocking tone, which made Aaron’s hair stand on end. “However,” Ein sighed, looking at the potion, “I need him. You see, for some reason you care about  _ it. _ ”

Aaron tensed up, he could feel his eyes burning through the bandana that was over his face, “Don't you  _ dare _ call him an it.”

Ein laughed, then glanced up the stairwell next to him. “Well, why don’t we just get the topic of debate to come give its opinion.”

Aaron’s eyes widened, “ _ Garroth. _ ”

“Oh Garnet, come down here please.”

Garroth made his way down the stairs, “Yes,  _ my darling? _ ” 

Aaron felt tears forming in his eyes, ‘ _ my dear.’ _ He took a step forward but Ein put his hand out to stop him. 

“Garnet, tell me please. Who made you do this to yourself,” he traced his finger over the scars on Garroth’s arms.

Garroth drew in a breath, “Aaron did.”

“What is your name?”

“Garro-“

Ein slapped Garroth across the face. Aaron started towards Ein and Garroth, but Zane and Lucinda, who were standing by behind him, held him back.

“I will say it again.  _ What is your name?” _

“.....Garnet….”

“Good.”

Ein threw the forever potion he was holding at Garroth’s feet, letting the potion take its effects on Garroth.

  
  
  


“Now Garnet.  **_Kill him._ ** ”


	3. Garroth's Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BROTHER BONDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short bc im tired but i needed to uhhhhhhh write this

“Where does it hurt?”

Garroth pointed at the center of his chest. He hadn’t spoken in weeks now.

“You don’t have any damage there.”

Zane huffed as he looked at his brother; his eyes were covered with Aaron’s bandana. “It’s not physical, is it?”

Garroth looked away before slowly reaching behind his head to untie the bandana. His eyes were glossed over, and he had dark rings under his eyes.

Zane could tell when Garroth was about to cry, and he could see it clear as day in his face.

“Zane,” tears were streaming down Garroth’s face, “Its my fault he’s not here. If it weren’t for me Aaron and everyone else would be okay and no one would have to deal with it.”

Zane’s eye widened, “Gar, no, it wasn’t your fault-”

“I’M THE ONE THAT HAD THE KNIFE, ZANE! I’M THE ONE THAT DID IT! IF I HADN’T BEEN SUCH A COWARD IN HIGH SCHOOL THIS WOULDN’T HAVE-”

Garroth was cut off by Zane pulling him into an embrace. He could feel his brother’s tears through the fabric of his shirt.

“You aren’t a coward. You had no control over what happened. There’s only one person who caused all this and it’s not you.”

Garroth pressed his face into his brother’s shoulder and let out hiccuped sobs.

“Zane what if he…. What if he dies and I never get to apologize to him?”

“He won’t die.”

Garroth sat up and wiped his face with his hoodie sleeve, “How do you know?”

“Because if he did I’d have to find a way to tell him that I’m gonna kick his ass.”

Garroth laughed weakly at Zane’s comment, “Yeah right..”


End file.
